sunshinepopfandomcom-20200214-history
Newborn Favorites ~Song Contest~ 2019
The Newborn Favorites ~Song Contest~ 2019 concert took place from November 21 to November 22, 2019. Fans voted on their favorite songs. The concert is Newborn’s version of FOREVER’s Request Day. Songs up to Blue Bow were available for voting. Groups Newborn was split into two groups, Forest Group and Ocean Group to represent Senbatsu and Under Members. ;Forest Group * 1st Generation: Arishima Manatsu, Hideki Seira, Ijiri Reina, Ishiyama Erika, Kakinomoto Hina, Yamawaki Risako, Yoshizaki Rina * 2nd Generation: Fujita Maimi, Hattori Mayumi, Hoshino Hinata, Iso Kirara, Kashiwagi Hana, Nishimoto Nagisa, Nagano Kira, Nozara Ame, Saeki Aika, Saito Ayana, Shida Kaeda, Shimazaki Reira, Takahashi Kaya, Watabe Miya, Watanabe Yoiko * 3rd Generation: Isoda Ayaka, Kikui Sakura, Nishio Juna, Shiga Erin, Uno Yuri ;Ocean Group * 1st Generation: Eguchi Misa, Ijichi Nene, Ikoma Rena, Inoue Marika, Iwahara Sayuri, Nakata Nanami, Yonai Kyoka * 2nd Generation: Hashimoto Masana, Honami Naria, Iso Jurina, Kasai Manami, Miyawaki Sara, Nagai Seina, Nakano Hime, Sada Izuna, Sasaki Chii, Sato Yuko, Shimazaki Maaya, Sugawara Minami, Takishida Rina, Watanabe Mayu, Yamawaki Rina * 3rd Generation: Izumi Maimi, Matsura Naomi, Ozawa Rina, Sugitani Sasaki, Yamada Saki DAY 1 (2019.11.21): 48 ~ 25 :00. Overture :48. EMOTION (Forest Group) (Arishima Manatsu Center) :47. Past the Rainbow (Fujita Maimi, Ijiri Reina, Inoue Marika, Nishimoto Nagisa, Nozawa Ame, Saeki Aika, Takahashi Kaya, Watanabe Yoiko) MC: Inoue Marika, Nishimoto Nagisa, Nozawa Ame, Saeki Aika :46. Music (Hattori Mayumi, Hashimoto Masana, Saeki Aika) :45. Two Stars (Inoue Marika, Iwahara Sayuri, Nagano Kira, Nishimoto Nagisa, Sato Yuko, Shimazaki Reira, Watanabe Yoiko) MC: Iwahara Sayuri, Nagano Kira, Sato Yuko, Shimazaki Reira :44. Fluffy Pillows (Ocean Group) (Hashimoto Masana Center) :43. What I Would Do for You (1st Generation) (Hideki Seira Center) MC: Hoshino Hinata, Kakinomoto Hina, Nakano Hime, Saeki Aika :42. Middle of the Ocean (Hideki Seira, Isoda Ayaka, Hoshino Hinata, Kakinomoto Hina, Nakano Hime, Saeki Aika, Watanabe Mayu) :41. Brown Eyes (Eguchi Misa, Shimazaki Reira, Watanabe Yoiko) MC: Eguchi Misa, Fujita Maimi, Ijiri Reina, Inoue Marika :40. Artificial Intelligence (Ocean Group) (Sugawara Minami Center) :39. A Little Love Crazy (2nd Generation) (Nakano Hime Center) :38. Second Fight (Forest Group) (Hoshino Hinata Center) MC: Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya, Watanabe Yoiko, Yoshizaki Rina :37. Where Does Everyone Run To? (Fujita Maimi, Hattori Mayumi, Honami Naria, Ijiri Reina, Ikoma Rena, Inoue Marika, Ishiyama Erika, Iwahara Sayuri, Kikui Sakura, Matsura Naomi, Miyawaki Sara, Nagai Seina, Nagano Kira, Nishimoto Nagisa, Sasaki Chii, Sato Yuko, Shimazaki Reika, Sugitani Sasaki, Watanabe Yoiko, Yamada Saki, Yoshizaki Rina) :36. NYC Welcomes You (Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya) :35. Camper, Sorry (Ishiyama Erika) MC: Ishiyama Erika :34. Athletic Impression (Newborn ver.) (1st Generation) (Nakata Nanami Center) :33. The Fastest Turtle (Fujita Maimi, Honami Naria, Miyawaki Sara, Nagano Kira, Nishimoto Nagisa, Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya) :32. Magic Melody (Arishima Manatsu, Eguchi Misa, Hideki Seira, Ijichi Nene, Ijiri Reina, Inoue Marika, Isoda Ayaka, Iwahara Sayuri, Izumi Maimi, Kakinomoto Hina, Kikui Sakura, Matsura Naomi, Nakata Nanami, Nishio Juna, Yamawaki Risako, Yonai Kyoka, Yoshizaki Rina) :31. Flower Song (Hattori Mayumi, Ikoma Rena, Ishiyama Erika) MC: Hideki Seira, Ijichi Nene, Ijiri Reina, Ikoma Rena :30. Wild Girl (Forest Group) (Nishimoto Nagisa Center) :29. Romantic Melody (Forest Group) (Ijiri Reina Center) MC: Nakano Hime, Nozawa Ame, Sugawara Minami, Watanabe Yoiko :28. In the Forest (Nakano Hime, Nozawa Ame, Sugawara Minami, Watanabe Yoiko) :27. Forget the Tears (Ocean Group) (Sugitani Sasaki Center) MC: Honami Naria, Miyawaki Sara, Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya :26. Singing my favorite song (Honami Naria, Miyawaki Sara, Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya) :25. From One to Another DAY 2 (2019.11.22): 24 ~ 1 :00. Overture :24. King’s Crossing (Arishima Manatsu, Eguchi Misa, Fujita Maimi, Hattori Mayumi, Hashimoto Masana, Honami Naria, Ishiyama Erika, Ikoma Rena, Maeda Riko, Miyawaki Sara, Nishimoto Nagisa, Sasaki Chii, Shimazaki Reira, Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya, Watanabe Yoiko) :23. Uh Oh! Yoo Hoo! (Hideki Seira, Hoshino Hinata, Ijiri Reina, Inoue Marika, Isoda Ayaka, Kakinomoto Hina, Kasai Manami, Kikui Sakura, Matsura Naomi, Nakano Hime, Nozawa Ame, Ozawa Rina, Saeki Aika, Sato Yuko, Watanabe Mayu, Uno Yuri, Yoshizaki Rina) :22. Newborn’s Song MC: Ishiyama Erika, Ikoma Rena, Maeda Riko, Miyawaki Sara :21. Bad Boy, Bad Girl (Forest Group) (Kakinomoto Hina Center) :20. Send for Me (Ocean Group) (Nakano Hime Center) :19. Psycho Reality (Arishima Manatsu, Ijichi Nene, Iwahara Sayuri, Nagai Seina, Nagano Kira, Nishimoto Nagisa, Shimazaki Reira, Watanabe Yoiko) MC: Nagai Seina, Nagano Kira, Nishimoto Nagisa, Shimazaki Reira :18. Save Me! (Ocean Group) (Ozawa Rina Center) :17. Blue Bow (Forest Group) (Fujita Maimi Center) :16. Ping Pong Game (Fujita Maimi, Honami Naria, Miyawaki Sara, Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya) MC: Fujita Maimi, Honami Naria, Miyawaki Sara, Sugawara Minami :15. Denial Guitar (Fujita Maimi, Eguchi Misa, Hattori Mayumi, Honami Naria, Ijichi Nene, Ijiri Reina, Ikoma Rena, Inoue Marika, Ishiyama Erika, Iwahara Sayuri, Izumi Maimi, Kasai Minami, Miyawaki Sara, Nagano Kira, Nishimoto Nagisa, Nozawa Ame, Sato Yuko, Shimazaki Reira, Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya, Watanabe Yoiko) MC: 3rd Generation Introduction :14. Dawn in the Field (3rd Generation) (Uno Yuri Center) :13. The First (Nishimoto Nagisa) :12. Build It (Hishikawa Anna, Ikoma Rena, Iso Jurina, Kakinomoto Hina, Kasai Manami, Nagai Seina, Nagano Kira, Nozara Ame, Sada Izuna, Saito Ayana, Sato Yuko, Shida Kaeda, Takishida Rina, Watabe Miya, Watanabe Mayu, Yamawaki Rina) MC: Hishikawa Anna, Ikoma Rena, Iso Jurina, Kakinomoto Hina :11. Our Race (Fujita Maimi, Hattori Mayumi, Hideki Seira, Honami Naria, Ikoma Rena, Ijiri Reina, Inoue Marika, Ishiyama Erika, Iwahara Sayuri, Izumi Maimi, Matsura Naomi, Miyawaki Sara, Nagano Kira, Nagai Seina, Nishimoto Nagisa, Sato Yuko, Shimazaki Reira, Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya, Yoshizaki Rina) MC: Ijiri Reina, Inoue Marika, Ishiyama Erika, Iwahara Sayuri :10. Everything I Do (Forest Group) (Takahashi Kaya Center) :09. Earrings (Arishima Manatsu, Fujita Maimi, Honami Naria, Miyawaki Sara, Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya) MC: Arishima Manatsu, Fujita Maimi, Honami Naria, Miyawaki Sara :08. Underwater Lover (Forest Group) (Watanabe Yoiko Center) :07. The Moon and The Star (Forest Group) (Kikui Sakura Center) :06. Shake (1st Generation) (Ikoma Rena Center) :05. A Woman’s Mind (Forest Group) (Shiga Erin Center) MC: Ikoma Rena :04. Goodnight (Ikoma Rena) MC: Ishiyama Erika, Iwahara Sayuri, Izumi Maimi, Kasai Manami :03. Casual (Eguchi Misa, Hattori Mayumi, Hideki Seira, Honami Naria, Ijiri Reina, Ikoma Rena, Ishiyama Erika, Iwahara Sayuri, Izumi Maimi, Kasai Manami, Matsura Naomi, Miyawaki Sara, Nagano Kira, Nishimoto Nagisa, Nozawa Ame, Sato Yuko, Shimazaki Reira, Sugawara Minami, Takahashi Kaya, Watanabe Yoiko) MC: Nagano Kira, Nishimoto Nagisa, Nozawa Ame, Sato Yuko :02. I Promise You (Ocean Group) (Ikoma Rena Center) :01. Girl's Fight (Forest Group) (Ishiyama Erika Center) Trivia * On Day 2, Hishikawa Anna and Maeda Riko was present for the concert and appeared to perform Build It and King's Crossing.